You're So Vain
by junejewel9
Summary: Set after Dial L for Loser. About everyone's fave five girls! Summary on Chapt One. CHAPT 3 UP!
1. Summary

**Massie Block: **The claws are out. She is done letting female dogs walk over her friends. The next person to mess with the PC is soo D2H.

**Claire Lyons:** Was nominated for a Kid's Choice Award for her portrayal of Molly in _Dial L._ Guess who was nominated in the same category?

**Alicia Rivera: **Is so over JH. But now he's into her. What will she do when someone from Massie's past is suddenly crushing on her as well?

**Dylan Marvil:** Has a secret that's killing her inside. Can she trust the PC to keep it a secret and to help her out?

**Kristen Gregory:** Her hair has finally grown out a bit, and it is ah-dorable. But what good is hair when she breaks her leg in three places in a tragic accident?


	2. Introduction

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom **

Monday, April 6

7:08 AM

Massie Block appraised her reflection in the mirror. Her glossy brown extensions hung smoothly down to her just above her elbows, her amber eyes sparked under mascara-ed eyelashes, and her outfit was stupendous. She was absolutely gorgeous, but still, she crinkled her nose and tilted her head sideways to look at herself again.

"Bean, something just isn't right with this outfit. It is the Pretty Committee's first day back at school after our expulsion, and we need to look fah-bulous, to remind everyone why they missed us so much. But something isn't right," she said, talking to her black pug puppy, but mostly to herself.

For most average girls, Massie's "imperfect" outfit would be a dream come true. The outfit cost several hundred dollars, between her dark wash boot cut True Religion jeans, her wispy, navy Juicy Couture teeshirt dress, and her metallic silver kitten-heeled Michael Kors ankle boots. It was a red-carpet outfit, but it was still missing something.

But then again, when you are the most popular girl in one of the best private girls schools in the country, close isn't enough to keep your throne.

While Massie pondered this, her intercom on her desk went off.

"Massie, darling, Claire is here." Kendra Block said.

"Thanks, Mom." Massie said, leaning over to press the microphone button on the little white box. A few seconds later, Massie's door swung open and Claire Lyons tumbled in. Massie turned slowly to greet her friend and gasped.

Claire Lyons was wearing a light blue Juicy Couture sweatsuit that brought out her bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous C&C tank on underneath the hoodie. A bumblebee Coach hobo bag hung carelessly from her elbow, and her feet were clad in sand colored Uggs. Massie had never seen Claire choose to dress herself this way. But maybe it was because before she could never afford it.

Claire moved into Massie's guest house in September. She and her family were from Orlando, and they needed a new job, so Massie's father, who happened to be Jay Lyons' old college buddy, offered to give them a job and let them live on the Blocks enormous estate. The Lyons, though well off in Florida, couldn't afford the basic staples of life in Westchester, New York, like a Jaguar and a closet (or two) full of designer clothes, shoes, and bags. At first, Massie resented everything about Claire. She hated her tacky Gap jeans, hated her plain haircut, and, most of all, hated her intrusion into Massie's perfect life.

"Kuh-laire, should I call 911?" Massie drawled, putting one manicured hand on her cocked hip. Claire looked confused.

"No, why?" Claire asked, but even as she said this, a smile of realization spread across her face.

"'Cause you are smokin'!" Massie cried, laughing.

"Aww, thanks Mass. The clothes are from the comp boxes, and the purse and shoes my mom let me buy with some of the money I got from _Dial L_." Claire said, stroking the Coach purse unconsciously.

What she meant by "comp boxes" and "_Dial L"_ was the movie that she had starred in recently. The full title being _Dial L for Loser_, it was a big-budget blockbuster, directed by the famous (and sexy) Rupert Mann, and Claire had snagged the lead from right under Massie's perfect nose. _Naturally_, since Massie was such an amazing friend, this hadn't caused drama in their friendship in _any_ way. The comp boxes were presents from famous, expensive designers, trying to get celebrities seen wearing their clothes.

"Oh, by the way, when I was unpacking the comp boxes last night I saw something that should have gone to you when we divided up the boxes." Claire said, fishing through the hobo bag. With a flourish, she pulled out a silver rhinestone brooch in the shape of a crown. Massie's latest fashion obsession was pins and brooches.

With a happy squeal, Massie pounced on her friend and snatched the pin, deftly pinning it to her chest. She turned and posed for the mirror. Yes, now her outfit was complete.

"Yes!" she cried, turning to Claire and hugging her. "That's perfect! Thanks so much!" Claire laughed. She loved it when she could please Massie. Even though she was officially IN the Pretty Committee, she was always afraid of losing her spot.

"No problem. Hey, shouldn't we go now? Isaac will need to pick up the other girls too." Claire spun on her boots and skipped out the door. Massie rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Claire could be such a dork sometimes, but she loved her for it. Massie hoisted her oversized metallic BCBG bag onto her soldier and followed her blonde friend out the door.


	3. Carpool

**The Block's Range Rover**

Monday, April 6

7:15 AM

Alicia Rivera strutted from the door of her house to Block's Range Rover. She managed to strut and text at the same time, something Massie was secretly jealous of. Without looking up from her enV, she pulled open the door and slid fluidly inside. With her eyes glued to the screen, fingers tapping, she pulled the seat belt across her Ralph Lauren blazer and snapped it shut. Finally, she closed the phone and fluffed up her hair.

Massie was stunned. Alicia hadn't even looked at her yet. How could a text possibly be more important than her?

"Hey Alicia," Massie snarled. "Am I a LBR that friend-requested you on MySpace?"

"No, Mass," Alicia turned to face Massie, realizing her mistake too late and steeling her self for the verbal slap. Claire's big blue eyes slid back and forth between the two beautiful faces, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Then why did you just ignore me?" Massie's amber eyes narrowed as she stared into Alicia's chocolate brown ones. Alicia sighed.

"Hi Massie. Good morning, Claire. How are you doing, Isaac?" Alicia said flatly. Satisfied, Massie returned to her conversation with Claire about_Gossip Girl_, the official new favorite show of the Pretty Committee. She didn't mean to leave Alicia out, but if she got left out, what's the biggie?

They pulled up at Dylan's mansion next. The big red-head sprinted to the car, dragging her Marc Jacobs duffel on the ground as she ran. Crumbs from her Luna bar fell off her lime green tunic as she went. Claire thought amusedly about how Dylan just wouldn't be Dylan without some food. Dylan threw open the door so excitedly that it rebounded back and slammed shut again. Massie, Claire, and Alicia giggled. Dylan grinned and pulled open the door gingerly and stepped inside.

They drove to Kristen's house building, the four girls in the back talking excitedly about being back at school after their buh-rutal expulsion.

They pulled up to the luxurious Montador, even though Kristen lived in the cheap Brickview Apartments next door. She didn't want people outside the PC to know how poor she actually was. Kristen was sitting on a bench in the sunshine, reading a European soccer magazine with her legs crossed. Soccer was Kristen's life. She might even like it better than shopping, something which Massie and Alicia could not understand. Kristen looked up and saw the car, then shoved her magazine into last year's Louis Vuitton purse and walked to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holaaa," Kristen trilled as she slid in. She tousled her newly grown out boy cut so it flipped cutely around her shoulders. The pixie cut did wonders for Kristen's delicate features, emphasizing her piercing green eyes and easy smile.

"Alright Alicia," Claire giggled, referencing their friend's knack for speaking Spanish. Alicia leaned forward and flicked Claire on the ear, who shrugged away, cackling, flicking a blueberry at her attacker.

"Hey!" Dylan burped. "Don't waste food!" Alicia and Claire turned together and began to pelt Dylan with fresh berries from the Range Rover's fridge, as Kristen began flinging rice cakes like low calorie Frisbees.

Massie's eyes glowed like the freshly polished saddle she rode her horse in. She loved when her friends acted silly. Times like these really made her remember what she had in her friends. She put Kristen's soccer magazine over her head to protect her blowout, and then whipped out her Palm Pilot to enter a State of the Union.

**In**

**Out**

Having Backs

Blueberry Bullets

Pretty Committee

Stabbing Backs

Cherry Bombs

Petty Committee

Massie made a silent pact to herself. These girls were her sisters. Better than her sisters, as a matter of fact. And they required all of her prodigious skills to protect them. Female dogs would never bark around her friends again.

With that thought, she ripped the magazine off her head and began whipping her friends with the silk scarf she yanked from the depths of her shoulder bag.

When the Range Rover purred into the driveway of OCD, the Pretty Committee was still tussling and laughing. Suddenly, Massie was all business.

"E-nuff! This battle is over, time to begin the war: ruling the crowd at school. Soldiers, please get yourself battle-ready!" Massie barked in her best drill sergeant voice. The girls all saluted her goofily, then set to fixing tousled hair and smudged eyeliner and tugging hems back where they belonged.

By the time the Pretty Committee emerged from the luxury vehicle, there was no sign these gorgeous ladies had ever looked anything less than perfect. One by one, they slid out of the car to the ground and sultrily lined up to strut to reclaim their kingdom.

As soon as they entered the school lawn, heads turned and whispers started. Massie suppressed a smile and tossed her hair. Her public had missed her. She was back. Instantly, the Pretty Committee was swarmed by girls all wishing to congratulate them on their return to the most exclusive private school in Westchester, only weeks after their unceremonious expulsion.

"Of course I wasn't worried," Dylan scoffed to a group of LBRs. "How could they keep up out of this school? We run this." Massie stuck her palm out and Dylan slapped it with a satisfying smack.

"Yes, Connor Foley is gorgeous in real life, but I have a boyfriend…" Massie turned back to find that Claire was drowning in a group of LBRs all clamoring to meet OCD's real life movie star. Massie stalked over.

"Excuse me ladies," she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. Instantly the crowd quieted and averted their gaze from the angry alpha. "Anyone who wishes to speak to Miss Lyons about her movie role can come to the movie screening at my house later this week. She will have a Q&A session after a special prescreen of her new movie. You're welcome to come, provided you receive an invitation. Now shoo." The LBRs scattered like Dylan's burp-fumes after a spritz of Chanel #19.

Claire turned to Massie, white brows knit.

"Um, Mass, I don't have permission to prescreen my movie," Claire started, biting her lip. Massie giggled and hip-bumped her famous friend.

"I know Kuh-laire, everyone just won't be invited. Then we will be even more in demand!" Massie smirked at her own ingeniousness. Claire had to hand it to her, Massie never missed a trick. The girls all giggled and power-walked inside their school as the first bell chimed loudly.


End file.
